The New Family
by Kayland Elric
Summary: Based on parental YugiXYami fics. Orphaned twins Yugi and Sakura live on the streets when they run into Yami one day and run away. after a fight injures the oldest Sakura and Yami rescues them they agree to be adopted by him. And start a new life together
1. Chapter 1

You Need Me As Much As I Need You, Orphan Yugi, as well as other YugiXYami parental fics out there have inspired this story. I love that pairing so much and I hope that you will enjoy this one as much as others have enjoyed them. Also I'm writing this while listening to the pita ten theme song and Your Move from the Music to duel by CD which I downloaded from the internet *it is legal!* Yahoo Music has it or a link to get it I forgot which it was a couple of years ago. I just listen to two songs. You're move, and We'll Be There. Also Pegasus is a dead man to me and doesn't exist, we're going to pretend that his company doesn't exist either. Kaiba Corp is the creator of Duel monsters since they did more with it than Pegasus did and because Chummly is such a good artist, I decided he would be in here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything I might use except for some characters and I'll let you know if I own them at the end. Of each chapter.**

Chapter One

Yami Atem Muto is a rather famous man. He's the co-president of the famous Kaiba Corporation along with his older cousin Seto Kaiba who is the president. They make well known games that travel world wide and their latest phenomena is the wonder of Duel Monsters which took the world by storm shortly after it's release and there is so much that could be done with it that it's still extremely popular after being around for around seven years. (I believe that's how long Yugioh has been around please correct me if I'm wrong)

The franchise has been expanded from every corner of the earth in multiple forms such as three anime seasons, (even though 5'd sucks!!!!) multiple video games, endless series of booster packs and starter decks, the creation of virtual dueling with the technology of duel disks, and even a virtual reality game have been created. If someone were to go on youtube, veoh, or even Myspace you'd find multiple AMV's, previews for fanfictions that are posted on Live journal, , or , and even abridged series that people have created based on either the anime or even the video game Falsebound Kingdom. (Believe it or not one existed a long time ago but Youtube took it down three years ago but who knows it might've been put back up)

Yami was a rather depressed person, the artist of the trading cards and the animator who was just known as Chummly who was only twenty was always worried about his bosses. They took him in when no one believed in his potential when he wasn't the smartest person in the world, and wasn't the most talented person when it came to school.

One day while Yami was walking home because he wanted to save gas and he forgot to ask Seto for a ride but he left for home before Yami did so he couldn't ask for a ride if he even wanted to. The sky was turning gray as it threatened to rain and Yami was listening to his MP3 player as he suddenly found himself falling on the ground and he heard a small 'oomph' as another person collapsed on the ground.

Yami looked up to see two children. A boy and a girl, look at him in fear. They were in a poor condition. They both wore tattered clothes that had bloodstains on then, looked rather skinny for their age, and their hair was all matted and messy. The boy had tri colored hair that were red, black and his bangs were blonde that stood straight up and looked as if he played in an electric socket. The girl however had brown and blonde hair that was slightly longer than her shoulders that stuck close to her face that was covered in mud and dirt.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Yami asked as he held his hand out to the girl but she flinched and moved backwards. "I won't hurt you. I promise." Yami added again holding out his hand and the girl slowly grasped his hand and he helped her up and let go of her hand and she moved back towards the boy.

"Ta…tank 'ou." The girl said hoarsely and shyly.

Yami was shocked that the girl who had to be around eight or so sounded as if she was four years old. But he supposed it was possible she had a learning defect or had previously been mute and some miracle occurred that she got a voice and had to learn how to communicate using words.

"You're welcome. Where do you two live. I'll lead you two home." Yami said. (No he's not trying to be a pedophile)

"Um…you see…" The boy started. "We dun have a home."

"That would explain a lot." Yami thought. "How old are you?"

"We're six." The girl said. "We look 'unger if we clean."

"How long have you not had a home?" Yami asked.

"Uh…no know." The boy said.

"I'm Yami Atem Muto, what are your names?"

"I'm Yugi and this is Sakura. But I call her Saku." Yugi said.

"No last name?"

"Dun member it." Sakura added.

"Why don't you follow me? I'll get you kids cleaned up and you can stay with me." Yami said.

"No rangers kidnap us." Sakura said getting in front of Yugi. "Let go Roder." Sakura added pulling Yugi along.

"Coming Saku!" Yugi called and the two ran down the street and eventually disappeared.

"Poor things. I really do wonder how long they've been out here." Yami said as he headed towards his house knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince the two to follow him.

Yami lives with a small four-month-old kitten named Tiger that he rescued from his backyard. The kitten was scared of him when he first found him but after he fed her, she loved him and hardly left his side. When he opened the door Tiger came running over knowing that Yami was home and climbed up his arms and lay down in his arms.

"Well hello to you too Tiger." Yami said laughing as he put his suitcase down and he headed over to the couch with Tiger still in his arms.

"I met two little kids who were living on the street today Tiger. I feel so bad for them, they look like they are barley able to survive." Yami sighed. "It actually makes me think." Yami added.

Just then the phone rang so Yami headed over to the phone after putting Tiger down who mewed at being put down and he answered it after looking at the caller id and saw it was Kaiba.

"Hey cous." Yami said.

"Hey, did you get home okay?" Seto asked.

"Yeah I got home just fine. Why?"

"It's raining really badly so I wanted to make sure you didn't get caught out there."

"It's raining really bad. I hope those kids are alright."

"Kids? What kids?" Seto asked confused.

"On my way home I ran into these two siblings who lived on the streets. They looked starving and so dirty that they actually looked older than they were. I thought they were eight but they were six. They're clothes were all dirty, torn, and bloody, and everything. I tried to let them come to my house to get them cleaned up but they ran away from me."

"They probably know about kidnappers. Kids usually aren't stupid Yami." Seto added.

"I know that. They sound like they're mentally challenged too." Yami said. "They spoke as if they were four."

"Not to surprising. If they looked like that they probably were living on the streets for years. They probably taught themselves how to speak. And not have anyone teach them the meaning of mama and dada."

"I just wish I can help them."

"I suppose you can call the police and tell them that two orphans are living on the streets. They can probably catch them and put them in an orphanage or get them medical attention if the blood on their clothes were serious wounds."

"I'm going to try and find them."

"Yami do you want to scar them for life. They're scared, they're young, and they're not going to understand your intentions." Seto added.

"I suppose you're right." Yami sighed.

Meanwhile out in the street, the kids were wondering the streets running away from a man who was chasing them after being caught taking some fruit from an outside fruit stand.

"Get back here you stupid kids!" The man shouted.

"Saku, what does 'upid mean!?" Yugi asked.

"No know but I dun like it." Sakura replied. "'Eep 'Unnin Roder." Sakura replied.

Finally the kids got to their hiding spot but by the time they got there they only had a few bundles of grapes left.

"Uh-oh, Sis, we had a lot more than dis." Yugi said.

"I know Roder, but we dropped a lot too." Sakura said.

"At least we got away from scary man."

"I think I'd rather go wit 'Ami."

"Dat man from efore?"

"Yeah. He seemed 'ice." Yugi said. "If we see him again, should we go?"

"No. he ill a ranger." Sakura replied. "Rangers bad."

"Dink Saku, Ranger or 'ary man?"

"…Ranger. But your safety portant." Sakura said. "Let's find a place to sleep."

"Otay." Yugi sighed.

The two kids continued down an alley and something hit the back of their heads and their weakened bodies dropped to the ground and after a few seconds both were unconscious.

Oh no, what will happen to the kids? Will Yami be able to help them? Find out next chapter.

**Also I wanted to take this time to talk about Tiger. Tiger is a four month old cat that I found in a bush that was abandoned and starving. Tiger's story is the true story except I would be Yami and instead of a house, it was an apartment complex. I tried to turn the kitten to the ASPCA since I couldn't keep it like I let Yami do but guess what? The ASCPA is only open four days a week in my area! And that day it was completely closed and the police wouldn't take the kitten. Luckily my neighbor who's six was able to call someone to take the kitten and is in a loving home today. **

**And to answer a question I'm sure will arise, I took Sakura and Yugi's speech from my three year old nephew. The kids were mentally behind because of the fact that they were street orphans and they taught themselves how to speak. You'll find out more about them if you ask questions and I'll answer them and if I think of anything special they'll be at the beginning or end of the chapters. **

**Please R&R reviews turn frowns into smiles.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The rain continued for three days straight and didn't seem to be willing to give up any time soon.

For the past couple of days Yami was walking to work hoping to see the twins again and then be able to help them out. He thought about going to the police and letting them know that the two were living on the streets so they could probably get them out of the streets but the two seemed to be able to hide when they wanted to.

One day while Yami was walking home it was still raining and then he heard a tiny growl coming from an alley way and an chuckle of an obviously older man coming from the same alley and it was right up the street so Yami ran up to the alley and saw three men surrounding something.

"You leave us alone. We did 'othin!" Sakura shouted.

"The kids!" Yami thought in a panic. "Leave them alone!" Yami called.

"The 'Ranger!" Yugi called. "Run 'Ranger. Or you'll get hurt!" Yugi shouted.

"Shut it kid." A man said slapping Yugi and he fell to the floor.

Sakura got extremely mad and jumped the man who had slapped her brother and bit his arm as hard as she could seeing as she had a little mouth but her teeth were sharp.

"Ow you little brat!" The man shouted and threw her into the wall and she fell unconscious on the floor.

"Saku." Yugi said.

That was enough for Yami to see before he started to charge the men and since he knew martial arts he attacked the three men until they joined Sakura in the land of unconsciousness. When Yami turned toward Sakura's direction he saw Yugi sitting next to Sakura trying to shake her awake.

"Saku. Wake up. 'Ranger saveded us. Come on Sis. Time to wake up." Yugi said.

Yami slowly approached the two and gently knelt down next to Yugi and Sakura.

"Can I take a look?"

"At what?"

"I want to see if she should go to the hospital." Yami said.

"Um…otay." Yugi added.

Yami gently picked Sakura up and checked her head for any types of cuts on her head but he did find a couple of bumps on her head and her forehead was cut a little bit.

"I think we should take her to the hospital. I don't like the bumps on her head. I don't know if they are from previous incidents or this one." Yami added.

"Otay. Can I come?" Yugi asked.

"I wouldn't keep you away from your sister. Come on let's get you two some help."

"I not hurt."

"Your head is bleeding too." Yami said notcing a deep cut on Yugi's cheek from where he slid on the slick concrete and Yugi subconsciously touched the scrape.

"I suppose so." Yugi added as Yami carried Sakrua in his arms and he carried Yugi on his back so that Yami could run to the hospital and as carefully as he could.

After about twenty some minutes they made it to the hospital and they entered and they saw a nurse at the door and she came over when she saw Sakura was unconscious in Yami's arms.

"What happened?"

"These kids were living on the streets and I saw them being attacked by a couple men. They were injured and I wanted them looked at." Yami said. "They're scared but they should answer."

"'Ranger, can you come too?" Yugi asked.

"It seems like he trusts you." The nurse said.

"Sure. If it's alright." Yami replied.

"It's fine with me." The nurse said and she led the two to a room in the back. "Place the girl on the bed for me and I'll look at the boy's head. It looks pretty bad."

"Nuh uh. Saku first." Yugi said. "I'm worried." He said.

"Hold on I'll go get a doctor and we can take a look at the both of them at the same time." The nurse said as she got up to leave the room and she gently closed the door.

"'Ranger, thank you for helping us." Yugi said.

"Call me Yami and you're welcome Yugi." Yami replied.

Two minutes later a doctor and the nurse came back in and the Doctor saw Yugi and smiled instantly in a calming way.

"Hello Mr. Muto. How are you?" The doctor said.

"I'm fine. So you think you can help these two?" Yami asked.

"I'm sure we can. They don't look to bad. Yugi was it?" The doctor asked the boy.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to check on your sister while this nice lady here looks you over okay? What's your sister's name?"

"Sakura."

"Where do you two live?"

"Wherever we can hide." Yugi replied. "We orphans."

"Mr. Muto I would like to talk to you after I'm done examining Sakura okay." The doctor said.

"Of course."

After about an hour Yugi had a bandage on his head to cover the newly cleaned scrape he had and Sakura had a concussion and just needed rest but she didn't wake up because most kids especially like them sleep through any pain they have. (I honestly made that up but that's what I did when I got concussions when I was six. I slept through them lol)

The doctor led Yami out into the hall to talk to him while Yugi sat on the bed with Sakura.

"You do know that by bringing them here we have to take them and put them into an orphanage or foster home do you not?" The doctor asked. "Making them go back out there like nothing happened will be child abuse."

"I did have plans to take them in but I wanted it to be on their terms so they didn't feel like it was kidnapping. I met Yugi and Sakura once before in the streets a couple of days ago and so when I heard Yugi and Sakura shouting from an alley I went to check on them. There was nothing I could do because they ran away and I knew that the police couldn't find them." Yami said.

"So, you're telling me that you want to adopt the kids or be their foster parent?"

"I was hoping to adopt them. I think I might be the only one they trust. Well Yugi trusts me I don't know about Sakura."

"We're going to keep Sakura here while she has her concussion because of her age. And by protocall we have to keep Yugi here until social sevrivices comes and clears you and makes sure that the twins want to go with you otherwise they're heading to an orphanage."

"I can tell them that right."

"Yeah but you can't influence their decision."

"I would never do that."

"Then you can go back inside. We'll let you stay with them until visiting hours are over. Then we will have to take matters into our hands." The doctor said and Yami reentered the room.

"'Ranger, what did the doctor say?" Yugi asked.

"Remember, I told you that you could call me Yami?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry 'Ami."

"close enough." Yami thought. "He was telling me that you're not allowed back on the streets. You have to either go to a foster home, or an orphanage. If you don't want to go there you two can come live with me. I'll adopt you."

"It dun work dat way." Yugi said.

"The doctor is allowing it to work that way. It's completely up to you and Sakura when she wakes up. if you say you want to come with me they'll do a background check on me to see if I'm qualified to adopt you two and then you'll be allowed to come live with me when I'm cleared. I've never done anything wrong in my life." Yami said.

"You're a good person. I know because you saveded us." Yugi replied as Sakura started to wake up. "Hey Saku." Yugi said.

"Where are we Bro?" Sakura asked.

"The hospital. You're hurt Saku. But 'Ami saved us?"

"Who's Ami?" Sakura asked.

"That'll be me." Yami said.

"Oh, you're 'Ranger."

"Yes but my name is Yami. You're welcome to call me that too."

"Otay. Why did you save us Yami?" Sakura asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Sis guess what? We can have a home!"

"Huh?"

"The hospital can't let you go back on the streets. You two have three options. You can go to the orphanage and wait to be adopted by someone, you two can be put in a foster home, or I can adopt you two. However I can't tell you two which one to pick. It'll be wrong that way anyways and I want you two to be happy."

"So, you saveded us. brought us here to be checked out and you're willing to take us in?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much yeah."

"What do we have to pay?"

"Pay?" Yami asked.

"We always have to give some kind of money to get stuff. Clothes, shelter, food. It just seems to real to be for free."

"We both pay each other. I give you love, and hopefully, you'll love me back some day." Yami said as the doctor came in.

"Mr. Muto, you have to leave now. Visiting hours are over."

"No!" The twins yelled.

"Sakura, Yugi what is it?" Yami asked.

"If you leave you won't come back. Just like with our parents." Yugi cried.

"Never come back, what are you talking about. I'll be back first thing tommrow morning. I promise."

"That's what Momma and Poppa said." Yugi whispered. "They never came back."

"I swear on my life I'll come back okay. Just rest you two."

"Alright. Bye 'Ami." Yugi said as Yami left the room and he headed to his apartment.

"I'll need to ask Seto's help for this." Yami thought. "Their parents, if they're alive, should never have done that to them."

**I am finally back. Sorry about being gone so long but I was reading the twilight series. And believe it or not I found it really good since I hate reading romance novels but it worked. I just finished reading the fourth book last week and I started reading the series the week of November 21****st**** because I wanted to finish it before I went to watch the movie with my friends after I remembered that it was based off a book because I remembered Bella Swan's name from the commercial they played in my town. We even had a premiere party in my school for the movie it was awesome and we played jeopardy and my team was the Cullen's and we played against the La Push gang and we kicked their butts because the La Push team didn't know a thing about their land! Anyways I wrote this as fast as I could but I'm going to be taking another league of absence because of the holidays and I also have to do three term papers in the next month. Also I'm writing a Harry potter/ digimon story and I need to read the sixth and seventh book for the story so I'm going to be doing that too while I'm writing. I'm also updating Full Fire Alchemist with a Christmas chapter before I disappear again for a while I think. I'm going to do it within four days. Because I'm pagan but I'm the only one in my family. So let me make a couple of things clear really quick. I don't believe in God at all but I do believe in heaven and hell. The reason I don't believe in God is because of what happened in my childhood and if anyone wants to know what happened I will gladly share it with you guys therefore I became Pagan when I relalized I had some powers that pagans have. Also if you want to know what those are I will also share that with you. So I celebrate Christmas for my family and my nieces and nephews and our Christmas is four days long. A day for my adopted family, a day for my birth parents and half brothers if they show up, a pagan styled holiday where I listen to pagan music pretty much all day long and have a semi Christmas like thing with my pagan friends, and then my nieces and nephews who don't live with their fathers come and we have Christmas again with them. Which is also on new years day. I will still be reading your stories but I won't review them when I do and when I get the time to review them I'll do it the following chapter but if your on my favorite authors, or story alerts or something like that I will still be reading your works and I promise to review when I get the chance again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize that I say the twins a lot in this story. However it's really easy for me to say 'the twins' instead of 'Yugi and Sakura'. Also I know Yugi and Sakura had a lot of vocal issues in the last two chapters but this time they don't really have any issues at all. Mostly because they don't have that many lines but it's really hard to think like a five year old and to talk like a five year old. **

**this chapter is for my three and only reviewers Gamer260, Artemisfowlisawsome, and Sahmie-neechan i updated just for you guys. **

**Okay now on with the story. **

Chapter three

The next morning Yami got up early in order to spend the entire day with the twins and to calm their fears as soon as visiting hours started. Yami was assured the night before by the doctors that Yugi and Sakura wouldn't have to stay in the hospital long because of their wounds but until a decision was reached by both Social Services and the twins they would need to be put into a foster home after Sakura was cleared of her concussion and Yami wouldn't be able to see them before they made their decision but he decided he'd tackle that problem later.

Once nine o'clock came he walked to the hospital and when he approached Yugi and Sakura's room he heard them screaming.

"Leave us alone!" Yugi shouted.

"We know what we're doing!" Sakura added and Yami opened the door with such a force that it slammed against the wall.

"'Ami!" Yugi and Sakura shouted and they ran over to him. "Make 'em leave us alones." They added wrapping their tiny arms around one of Yami's legs.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm with Social services. I have to talk to the twins alone." The man said.

"I don't think that'll be wise right now. They're scared. They don't trust people easily." Yami said.

"Look I'm doing my job. I'll have security escort you out if you don't let me do it."

"I'll let you do your job no problem. I just ask to be in the room. I promise I won't say a word."

"I have to do my job by state laws. You know what we said yesterday."

"Yesterday? After you lefted us?" Yugi asked.

"I did have to talk to these people. It was a deal with me trying to adopt you two."

"We told what we want." Sakura whined.

"Why can't they stop?" Yugi sniffled and he was ready to cry.

"Can I please calm them down?" Yami asked with a hopeful expression.

"No, your not to have any influence on them." The social services man said.

"Yugi, Sakura, listen to the man. I'll wait outside in the hall. I promise I will come in as soon as they're done talking to you."

"How are we supposed to answer…" Yugi started but his tears made him unable to finish.

"When we don't know what he means?" Sakura finished for her crying twin.

"He will explain I'm sure if you just tell him you don't understand." Yami said. "Just a thought. If you give them something to calm them down they may understand better. Give them a few minutes and they'll be more willing. It always worked with my cousin's little brother when he was their age. They're orphans but my cousin is my age and moved out of his foster home and is raising his brother with my help. I was also in a foster home after my parents died so I know how the system works." Yami added and he let the twins unwrap their arms from his leg and they watched as Yami walked out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later the Social Worker came out and he ran his hand through his hair as he pushed up his glasses.

"Something the matter?" Yami asked.

"After you talked to them they listened and followed every one of your instructions. I made sure to leave that off the records. I think for once I can make an exception. You seem like the best chance these two kids have." The social worker smiled.

"Thank you for the boad of confidance. Can I go see them now?" Yami asked.

"Yes of course." The social worker added as he walked down the hall and Yami entered the room where the twins were sitting on the bed.

"From what that man told me you two did a good job." Yami said.

"We did good? Really?" Yugi asked.

"Very good." Yami added with a smile and joined them on the bed and pulled them onto his lap.

"Are we yours now?" Yugi asked hopefully and stared at Yami.

"That's not my decision to make little one. It's the man and his boss's decision to make whiether or not I can keep you or not."

"I hope he lets you keep us." Yugi whispered.

"Me too. Sakura, how are you feeling dear?" Yami asked in concern.

"My head hurts a little but I'm okay." Sakura replied. "The doctors have taken really good care of me."

"That's good." Yami said happily.

Yami spent the entire day with the twins playing games that they never heard of especially with the game of duel monsters for the PSP which they hooked up to the television so they could see better thanks to the hospitals multiple game concolse so the twins could have something to do.

Yami sat explaining the game and the process of making a game to the twins so that they could understand even though they were rather young Yami knew they had a huge understanding of the world. An understand that was so vast that they shouldn't even had such an understanding due to their age. By the time he was done explaining how to make a game the twins wanted to help Yami make a video game for his company. He couldn't believe how lucky he was going to be if he was allowed to adopt the twins.

A several hours later, the doctor came in and told Yami that the visiting hours were over once again and that tommrow the Social Services worker would have made the decision determining the fate of the twins. Yami hugged and kissed both Yugi and Sakura on their foreheads and he left with a smile. He was rather confident that the social worker would allow Yami to adopt them so he went to sleep with little worry. Little being the keyword since they was always the chance that he could be denied to adopt the children right away.

The next morning Yami woke up when the sun hit his face and when he looked at his clock he realized that it was 11:00.

He shot out of bed and threw on a shirt and ran straight to the hospital hoping to still make a good impression on the worker so that if he had any doubt he would reconsider and allow him to adopt the twins.

Once he got to the hospital and ran straight to the twins room, he was shocked to see them laughing at him.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Yami asked feeling his face to feel a little stubble. "Besides, the fact I need to shave later today?"

"'Ami." Yugi laughed.

"Interesting choice in undergarments." The doctor laughed also and Yami looked down to realize he was only in his boxer shorts.

"Gah!" Yami shouted jetting out of the room and hid behind the door. "Um…can you help me out doc?" Yami asked as his whole face turned beet red.

"'Ami's funny." Sakura laughed and she couldn't help herself when she started to laugh too hard she fell off the bed.

"You otay Saku?" Yugi asked and he pulled Sakura back onto the bed and she laughed still.

"Hold on Mr. Muto I'll go and get you a pair of scrubs." The doctor laughed and he walked into the hall and the twins turned around and faced the wall.

"Come in 'Ami. We turneded around." They said giggling and Yami into the room peaking his head through first before he ran straight towards the bathroom and hid inside.

Five minutes later, the doctor came into the room and he looked around.

"Where'd Mr. Muto go?" The doctor asked.

"'Ami's hidin." Yugi laughed.

"He's in the bathroom." Sakura added and she started into a small group of giggles also as the doctor headed to the bathroom door and knocked when he got there.

"Mr. Muto. I got you some clothes." The doctor said and the door barely popped open and Yami stole the pants and slammed the door shut and the twins started to laugh even harder and Yugi was in tears by the time Yami came out of the bathroom.

"You two thought that was funny?" Yami asked in a joking tone.

"We saw London we saw France, we saw 'ami's undypants." Yugi laughed.

"That answers that question I suppose." Yami smirked and he came over to the bed the twins were sitting on. "So, how did you two sleep?"

"We were okay." Yugi replied getting onto Yami's lap.

"Just okay? Did something happen?" Yami asked curiously.

"No. These beds aren't comfy." Sakura replied.

"Did the Social Worker come yet?"

"No, he'll be here in a few minutes. He was delayed with a family issue today." The doctor replied.

"Thank god. I was hoping I would beat him here. I didn't want to make a bad impression or make it seem like I really didn't want Yugi and Sakura."

"Why were you so late?"

"I was worried about not getting the twins and by the time I woke up it was 11:00 and I put on a shirt and ran here. I usually sleep with sweat pants so I forgot I didn't last night because it was hot in my house." Yami replied and yawned. "When it gets humid in my house it's hard to sleep."

"You can take a nap if you wish Mr. Muto, I'm sure the twins will wake you up if you need to be woken up." The doctor said.

"Yeah 'Ami. Go beddy-bye." Yugi added.

"No that's alright. I'll go to sleep later."

"They will be released today. It's either going to be to you or the social worker and the worker is going to take the twins to the orphanage and the orphanage will know you are not allowed to adopt the twins."

"We dun wan to be taken away from 'Ami." The twins added.

"Don't worry guys. I the social worker has no reason to not allow you to be my kids. After all, I don't have a criminal record, not even in speeding tickets, I have a solid job that pays more than enough to take care of you two and I have more than enough room in my house or mansion depends on what you want to call it." Yami assured.

"If you say so." The twins said and there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" They shouted and the social worker walked into the room.

"Hey kids, Dr, Mr. Muto." The worker said. "How are you doing Yugi and Sakura?"

"We is fine. We get to leave with 'Ami today." Sakura said and she looked at the worker with an expression that pretty much said give us to Yami please.

"Don't get to ahead of yourselves. I have to examine Yami's house tody before I make my decision final. If I deem the house to unsafe for the twins they are allowed to be in your care.

"Go get ready kids. We're taking a trip to you're my house." Yami said.

**That's the end of the chapter. Mostly because the period is ending in school. Next chapter will be a tour of Yami's house but it won't be for a while. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready for a tour of the Kaiba House? **

Chapter 4

The Social Services man and doctor, allowed the twins to accompany Yami and himself for a tour of Yami's home and assuming of how Yami came into the hospital that morning he knew that his house would be fair judgement because if Yami didn't take the time to get fully dressed that morning, there was no way in hell he had time to clean the house.

After the doctor signed the release forms for the twins to leave the hospital Yami led everyone down to his mustang and he had booster seats in the back thanks to Seto which earned him a raised eyebrow from the Social Worker.

"Mr. Muto, why do you have booster seats in the back?" He asked.

"Well, although I think this is stupid. I was rather expecting to just take the twins home today from the hospital. I should've expected that you'd need to examine my home first, but I asked my cousin Seto to pick me up some really well known booster seats. He knows the best kind of booster seats because of his little brother Mokuba he's the same age as Yugi and Sakura so they'll have a good playmate while we work during the day and my aunt and uncle babysit them. (Mokuba is younger than he's supposed to be. Mokuba is around the same age as Yugi and Sakura and their parents are still alive right now.)

"Alright, please call your aunt and uncle. If they're going to be the twins' caregiver while you are at work we need to check the house to make sure it's safe and make sure they know that if we find out that their house isn't safe for children we can report them and take the two away." The social worker replied and Yami called them before pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Well, you can take Mokuba away legally but you can't take Seto away legally because Seto is the same age as me. We're a month apart." Yami said as the twins baby talked or something like that in the back seat. "What are you two speaking in?" Yami asked with laughter.

"Spanish!" Yugi smiled. "At least, that's what Dora calls it."

"Now how do you watch Dora if you were living on the street?" The social worker asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that? He doesn't have to keep reminding them that they lived like that." Yami thought.

"Wallymart!" We sneak in der all da time!" Sakura said. "All the big picture boxes show different 'ings but we only watch the Dora TV."

"No one caught you?"

"Nope!" Yugi said. "We sneaky kids." He laughed.

"Yeah. Though one tv scarded us." Sakura added. "Some dude's head fell off when a guy wit a bag ova his head snucked him."

"Probably advertising a horror film." Yami said to the Social Worker.

"Do you guys like Dora?" The Social Worker asked.

"We needs edumacation. Dora is a Edumacator with a monkey with boots on." Yugi smiled as they pulled into Yami's aunt and Uncle's house.

"OOOH this place is huger than that castle Dora was at." Sakura said. "Nicer too. 'Ami do you live here?"

"No, this is my Aunt and Uncle's house. They'll be happy to meet you. They said that Mokuba is happy to get new friends too."

"Who's Mo..Mokuwa?" Yugi asked struggling to pronouce his name.

"Yeah who's Mokuwa?" Sakura asked.

"My little cousin. He's five."

"We three!"

"He'll have to be a good role model for you guys then won't he." Yami asked picking up the twins and carried them to the door and he rang the doorbell with his elbow.

"Yami! How are you?" Yami's Aunt, Mary asked.

"I'm fine Aunt Mary." Yami smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Yami…why on earth are you wearing scrubs. You're not a doctor in your free time now are you?"

"Um…actually."

"'Ami was SOOOO happy to see us…" Sakura started.

"'Ami forgot his uppypants. So we saw London, and France." Yugi said and Yami blushed.

"Thanks guys."

"Mr. Muto?"

"What? I woke up and realized how late it was. I didn't want to scare them however, they got a good kick out of. They almost died from laughter when they saw me in the door way." Yami said.

"Yeah. 'Ami's funny." Sakura laughed.

"They're adorable Yami. How old are they?" Mary asked.

"They're three. Is Mokuba here? They want to meet him." Yami asked putting them down.

"He's in his playroom with Seto. You can bring him there if you want and you can examine the playroom." Mary said leading the group to the playroom.

"Mokuba, Seto, Yami's here. He's brought some friends."

"What the heck did you do Yami? Kidnap some kids?"

"No. these are the twins I told you about. Yugi, Sakura, this is Seto and his little brother Mokuba."

"Hi Seto. Hi Mokuwa." Yugi and Sakura said waving and they ran to play with Mokuba. "Whoa, you gots awesome toys."

"Thanks. Wanna play?"

"Duh!" They said and Mokuba pulled out his giant leggo set.

"Mokuba, play with something else and read the labels on the games, they're only three." Mary said.

"Wes not 'upid. We dun eat things other den food." Yugi and Sakura replied with a frown.

"We're responable for you for now kids. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you cuties." Mary added and the twins blushed.

"Otays." They said defeated.

"Hey! How about my xbox?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing under E Mokuba." Seto said knowing that some of Mokuba's E10 games weren't good for three year olds who had no knowlage of video games.

"Ooh ooh! I got the perfect game! Monster Rancher!" Mokuba shouted.

"No!!!! Mario!" Sakura said holding up Super Mario 64 for the wii.

"You know Mario too?"

"What else do you do at Walmart?"

" 'tar Hero tour." Yugi said.

"So they spend rainy days at Walmart." Seto concluded.

"Makes sense, if they play games, they're less likely to be caught especially when there's older people around that they can pretend to be the children of them."

"Mrs. Muto. Can you please lead me around the rest of the house? This room is for them to be in."

"I'm sorry but my name is Kaiba. Yami's Uncle was also adopted." Mary replied.

"Please forgive me." He said.

"Mr. Kaiba, young Kaiba, please know that you are completely responsible for these two right now."

"Of course sir." Seto replied. "They'll be safe here." He added watching Mokuba and Sakura playing the Mario racing game and Mokuba had the wiimote in his hand and Sakura had the steering wheel because the wheel was less dangerous to the child.

"You can't catch me! I'm a giant Fart!" Sakura shouted as she used her Mushroom power up.

"Sakura. We will not use that language in this house hold. Especially at your age." Seto replied.

"Sorry Seto." Sakura said concentrating on her game. "Can I use stinkbomb?"

"I don't see the harm in that. As long as you don't get a hold of one." Seto added. "What do you think Yami?"

"I see that word somewhat tolerable. It's better then what Mokuba did when he was their age." Yami said.

"What did Mokuba do?" The social worker asked.

"He was running around with a dorag on for a the moment because it was really hot out and Kaiba and I were watching Music video's in his room while we were taking a break and he must've heard a song we were listening to before because he popped into the room and started singing 'oh hot damn, this is my jam in the aire a a aire'. And then screamed boobies when we were watching doctor dolittle with him." Yami said.

(My nephew actually did this a few weeks ago while we were watching music videos in my room on my wii since I have Youtube on it and then we put doctor dolittle on and yeah…my nephew is completely random)

"Wooww!" Yugi and Sakura laughed.

"Mokuwa. That toped up there with Yami in his undiepants" Yugi said.

"Thanks Yami." Mokuba sighed. And he started to play the game again and Sakura won. "No way!"

"Shall we?" Mary asked as she gestured towards the door and they headed out for a tour of the rest of the house.

(let's spare you the boring tour of the house since it's all offical business from here out)

An hour and a half later Mary finished showing them the area that Yugi, Sakura, and Mokuba are aloud to be in and the social worker made sure the other areas were firmly locked and no one could get into the other rooms unless they had approved fingerprints so he was well assured that they wouldn't get anywhere dangerous. They all headed back into the gameroom where Kaiba was doing a rather large pieced puzzle with Sakura while Yugi was coloring and Mokuba was playing a teenage like game.

"Hey kids." Yami said.

"'Ami your back!" Yugi said happily. "Lookie what I did for you." Yugi said holding up a picture he drew of Yami, Sakura and him and what looked to be like a huge house with hearts over their heads. "It's our 'ily." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, remember this is not set in stone. I don't have the rights to adopt you yet so we can't be a family until then but I think it'll be soon." Yami said after getting down to Yugi's height.

"How can the man not let you take us? You're a perfect Dada." Sakura said suddenly.

"That's not for me to decide sweetheart. Thanks for letting him view your home Aunt Mary." Yami said. "Come on kids, we still got to go see my house yet." Yami added.

"Otay. Yugi and Sakura said getting up from their places and headed over to Yami and he picked them up. "By Mokuwa, see you soon." They said and they left the house, Yami put the kids in their booster seat and they drove over to Yami's mansion and Yami was rather nervous about it too. Not about the quality of his home, he was confident about that, he just didn't want to encounter the end of his tour. When he did, he knew that a decision would be made and he didn't know if he could take it if the social worker said no.

well chapter four is done now. Next chapter will be Yami's house but like I've been saying I need to do some things for school including learning how to play fake wings, and smoke on water on guitar for my music class and to write a novel for school so it'll take a while until I can get back to this or any other story. Also incase you don't know my mouse gave birth to all still born babies so no cute ones for me . I was going to steal one when it was old enough and let my mouse Alice have a new friend to hopefully help her get better because we're moving Ralph back in with Trixie later this week. And then I'll get to stop flicking his nose every time he tries to "get some" from Alice because of her illness I dun want her to get pregnant and die so…yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I got a new hamster for Easter and I haven't stopped playing with him and I'm trying to get over a mental/psychological disorder I have with horror movies because I go into shock and attack people when I watch them so I'm playing horror games to try to over come that and so far it's working but I'm starting with simple games like Left For Dead and Resident Evil Four both of which didn't scare me. I also have to read three books in the next five weeks which are Daemon Hall, and the sixth and seventh Harry Potter books so updating won't exactly be easy for me as I approach Graduation. **

**Now we shall take a tour of Yami's house. **

A half hour later came and when they did they pulled into a driveway of a much smaller, mansion but it was the way Yami preferred since he was a bachelor.

"Whoa! 'Ami, your house is 'ig too." Yugi said in awe and Sakura sat in silence.

"I live by myself Yugi. I don't need a lot of space but it's more than enough for you two." Yami said noticing Sakura's silence. "Sakura, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Hai, I'm okay. I'm 'ired." She said barely able to keep her eyes open.

"When we get inside Sakura you can take a nap okay sweetie." Yami said as he parked the car in the garage.

Once he turned off the car he got out of the car and he walked over to the back seats and undid the seatbelts and picked Sakura up first before going to pick up Yugi and carried them into the mansion after he unlocked the door.

The first thing you entered when you got inside the house was the foyer. It was styled with Japanese decor and you could see the living room once you walked around the corner.

"If you please, take off your shoes. My housemaid just cleaned the house and I don't want to anger her." Yami replied as he set the kids down and helped them take off their shoes before he picked them up again.

"Do you mind if I show you the room I intend to be the twins' room when it's completely finished?" Yami asked.

"You were already preparing a bedroom for them? You do know that there is a probability that you wouldn't be able to adopt the twins don't you?" The Social Worker asked.

"I know, it's nothing to complex. At least not yet. I just took a guest room, and put two children's beds inside. It'll easily double for a guest room for Mokuba too. I've been meaning to make him a room because Mokuba likes to hang out with me and spend the night here. He can sleep in a normal bed but I do get uncomfortable knowing he's in such a large bed just incase he falls out."

"Huh, I see. Well, Sakura's young and she was injured so she should get some rest. Let's examine the room that would possibly be the twins' room and then Sakura can take a nap." The social worker replied.

Yami carried the twins to a bedroom and the Social worker followed and when they stopped at the room Yami carefully opened the door without dropping the kids and they walked inside.

The room was very well kept there wasn't a sign of dust anywhere and nothing was out of place. There were two identical beds lying on opposite sides of the walls and there was a rather large dresser for the twin's clothes and also a small toy vanity in the corner of the room for Sakura which was easily removable.

"My aunt put the vanity in here for Sakura when she heard that I wanted to adopt them. She says that even though Sakura would be the only girl in the house, she should be treated like a princess and I agree." Yami said as he sat Sakura down on one of the beds. "How's that?" Yami asked.

"Otay." Sakura answered as Yami turned the covers down and tucked her in. He pulled a stuffed animal off the shelf and handed it to Sakura who immediately cuddled the stuffed animal.

"Don't worry Yugi you have a stuffed animal too." Yami said handing another stuffed animal to Yugi.

"Thank you 'Ami." The Twins said instantly loving their new toys.

"You're welcome. Now Come on Yugi, let's let Sakura get some sleep okay?"

"Otay 'Ami." Yugi said before quickly running over to Sakura's side and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams. 'Aku." Yugi said before running back to Yami's side.

Yami smiled at the two and he grabbed a baby monitor to make sure he can keep an ear out for Sakura and he turned the two baby monitors on and they left the room and Yami started the tour.

"Alright, my room is over here." Yami said going down the hallway and there were several other doors in the hall way as well.

"What are these rooms?" The Social Worker asked.

"Those are guest rooms, they're usually locked and there are a few linen closets that are also locked. I also have a hidden wine cellar even though there's nothing in there. I don't drink unless it's a business meeting and even then I only have a half a glass of wine." Yami replied. "I wanted to do something with it but I haven't had time to turn it into something else. I might turn it into a game room since it's in the same wing the kids would be in."

"May I have a look around in the wine cellar Mr. Muto?"

"Please be my guest. But I need to get a key. I keep it locked just incase Mokuba was here and I forgot to lock the door." Yami said and he headed to get his key chain and he unlocked the door. "Yugi, I want you to stay right there while I show the social worker around in the wine cellar. I don't want you to go anywhere for any reason okay?"

"Otay 'Ami." Yugi said nodding as Yami set him down.

A few minutes later Yami and the social worker came upstairs and Yugi was sitting up against the wall.

"Are you all set 'Ami?" Yugi asked.

"Yup. I'm all set." Yami smiled and Yugi put his arms up begging to be picked up and Yami did just that. "So, what else would you like to see?"

"Um…how about the kitchen to make sure that there aren't anything that the kids could get into."

"Alright, I usually have a cook make dinner so I don't go into the actual cooking room unless I'm hungry or I give the cook the night off so that he can spend time with his family." Yami said leading them to the kitchen.

The kitchen was also as clean as the rest of the house and everything was high up and there wasn't any way for the twins to climb up and get anything.

"Okay, I believe I have seen everything that I need to see here. I have no choice but to take the children to the orphanage for at least a few days because I need to review everything. I will then get back to you to tell you if you are allowed to adopt the children or not."

"I understand but please allow Sakura to get some rest first." Yami replied.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that. I'm not supposed to allow the kids anymore time then the time that is needed to do the tours. I need to get Sakura and bring the two to the orphanage." The Social Worker said.

"Alright, I understand. I just wish that Sakura could rest some more."

"She should sleep soundly as we head to the orphanage. Since you drove us here we will need a ride to the orphanage since I admit that I did walk to the hospital." The social worker added.

"Allow me to go get Sakura and we'll get going. Yugi, stay here okay." Yami said and he headed down the hall to the room that Sakura was in and brought her into the kitchen. "Shall we get going I don't want to get you in trouble or jeopardize my chances at adopting the twins." Yami replied.

"Alright." The social worker replied.

Yami drove the car to the orphanage as the social worker pointed out the way and when they got there Yugi had tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter Yugi?" The social worker asked.

"'Ami's leavin' us."

"Just for a while. Just until the Social worker decides if it's in you and Sakura's best interest for me to adopt you. It won't be long I promise. Maybe only a day or two." Yami said wiping away Yugi's tears and patted him on his head. "Tell you what, you keep that toy that way I'll always be near by until the social worker comes up with an answer okay."

"Otay! I'll miss you 'Ami." Yugi said hugging Yami really quickly. "You be good and no running around in your undiepants again."

"I have no intentions of doing that no matter what." Yami laughed and he blushed at the same time. "No go inside and I'll see you soon."

"Otay." Yugi replied and he went inside with the Social Worker after she picked up Sakura. "Bye Bye 'Ami." Yugi said as they disappeared into the orphanage.

Now that there was nothing Yami could do for the twins he decided to head home.

**Okay that's chapter five. Should I make things harder for Yami to adopt the children or should I allow him to adopt the kids in the next chapter? Let me know and please keep in mind that there is going to be a huge gap as to when the next chapter comes out. It may not be able to come out until June due to my English teacher asking me to read two books in three weeks with a page minimum of 700 pages and a book with 200 pages and write essays for all three of them so updating stories other than the lunar alchemist will be rather difficult for now because I want people's opinions before I update again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank Artiemisfowelisawsome for the review and hanyou4life for putting this story on his/her favorite stories list you guys are awesome and why not put a spoiler in here since I do that usually anyway. **

**Yami is going to get the kids! Sound and rejoice!!!**

Chapter Six

The day has finally come. Yami had finally gotten a phone call from the Social Worker at the orphanage and he was overjoyed. The call meant or at least he hoped that he would be able to finally adopt Sakura and Yugi and give them the life that their birth parents didn't want to give them and couldn't give them. Even if their birth parents ever wanted them back he would never give them back without a huge fight to the end using the best lawyers that he could and promising the kids the world if it's possible and in their best interests.

Yami actually took his time getting ready for the meeting and then headed to the orphanage to meet with the Social Worker. The Social Worker only had one hidden secret from Yami.

One final test.

Once Yami finally pulled up in front of the orphanage. He got out of the car and double checked the car seats for a fourth time. To make sure that when he was able to go home the kids would be safe. Yami had made a promise to everything he believed in that he would protect the kids with everything he has and would even scarafice his life for them.

He walked up to the front door of the orphanage and rung the doorbell that actually didn't surprise Yami because even though the building was huge he too had a doorbell so he just rang it as if he was at any other house.

After a few minutes the front door opened the owner of the orphange opened the door.

"Can I help you?" The owner asked.

"My name is Yami Moto. I was called here by a social worker who has told me to come here so I can meet with him and the twins I'm trying to adopt."

"Oh yeah, the two child abuse cases. I heard about the situation. Please, come in." The owner replied standing aside and Yami walked inside. "My name is Haichira."

"Pleasure to meet you." Yami replied.

"The social worker you were talking about is working with the twins at this moment. I'll go get her in a few minutes. It's something important that she's trying to teach the kids and something that you'll have to learn as well."

"I'm sorry I'm confused." Yami said confused.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything else. It'll jepordize your case and if it were up to me I would've let you adopt the twins a long time ago but it's not my choice so I can't help you out at all."

"I understand. I don't want to jepordize anything to do with my case to adopt the twins. I really want to give them a new life." Yami said sincerely.

"I understand. I'll go see what the Social Worker is up to." Haichira replied walking into the other room.

A few minutes later Haichira and the social worker came out of the room without Sakura and Yugi who were playing in the other room.

"Hello." Yami said stretching out his hand to wait to shake the Social Worker's hand.

"Mr. Muto." The Social Worker replied shaking Yami's outstretched hand. "How are you today?"

"I am pretty good. So what's this 'test' that I heard about?" Yami asked.

"Well, seeing how the twins are four years old now they should have long been potty trained but due to the lack of parental guidance they have never even heard of such a thing. So if you're going to be the one who adopts them you're going to have to prove that you have the pacients to deal with them if they were to fail or to succeed.

"Luckily for me I've been watching Supernanny and Nanny 9-1-1 to know how to deal with Mokuba so it's not going to be a big deal at all. I know that if they have an accident you just tell them that you'll get it next time and clean up the mess and give the child a bath. And you try to get them to go to the bathroom and when they do you give them praise and if they don't you still give them praise and tell them that they're always next time. I already bought training pants for the kids just incase. If something happened that I wouldn't be able to adopt them my neighbor is getting ready to potty train her daughter and I would've given the training pants to her." Yami explained.

"Well I'd prefer to see that in action Mr. Moto." The social worker said. "We were just getting Yugi and Sakura ready to try to use the toilet. But don't worry we're not letting them use a normal sized toilet due to their current size."

"Oh one of those small plastic toilets?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Well, I'll lead you to the kids." The social worker replied. "Just remember the rules. You can play with them for a little while before asking them to try to go to the bathroom."

"Okay and yes I do know the rules." Yami said heading into the playroom.

"'Ami, Sakura wasn't lying to me den." Yugi said hugging Yami. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't an old man come and visit his friends?" Yami asked playfully.

"Of course but 'Ami, you're not an old geezer." Yugi laughed.

"'Pared to us he is." Sakura laughed. "'Ami, do you wanna play catch wit' us?" Sakura asked.

"Sure for a little while." Yami said.

The three played catch in the large back yard for about a half an hour before Yami decided to try and see if he could get Sakura and Yugi to go to the bathroom and use the small toilets.

"Yugi? Sakura? Do you two have to go to the bathroom?"

"No 'Ami." They said.

"Can you two try please? For me?" Yami asked giving a small puppy face.

"Oh otay." Yugi said walking over to Yami and reached up for one of Yami's hands. "Come on 'Aku." Yugi added and Sakura walked over and took Yami's other hand.

"Alright, let's go." Yami said taking the kids back into the house and over to the bathroom where two identical training toilets were sitting in the corner by the huge bathtub. "Alright you two, sit down and try to go. I'll give you two a few minutes of peace and I'll check on you. When you finish call me okay?"

"But 'Ami, I don't have to go." Sakura complained as Yugi sat down on the little toliet after pulling down his training pants.

"Please just try for me Sakura. You never know you may really have to go." Yami said.

"Otay." Sakura replied defeated before Yami pulled the door closed and stood outside the door while the twins talked and after a while they both had enough of just sitting there.

"'Ami!" They called. "We're done!"

Yami opened the door and walked inside with a smile on his face.

"Well how'd it go?" Yami asked.

"We can't do it 'Ami. We didn't have to go." Yugi said.

"Like we said." Sakura finished.

"It's alright kids it was a good effort and there's always next time." Yami said helping the two and then they walked outside where the Social Worker was waiting for them.

"Well Mr. Moto. I think that I can make my official decision now. I have deemed you worthy of adopting Yugi and Sakura. Yugi, Sakura, You are now officially Yugi and Sakura Moto." The Social Worker said.

"You mean, 'Ami is our Daddy now?" Sakura asked happily.

"Yes. Yami is now your father." The Social Worker replied.

"YEAY!!!!" Yugi and Sakura shouted as they jumped up into Yami's arms and wrapped their little arms around Yami's neck and the force knocked them all to the ground,

"Wow you kids are energetic aren't you?" Yami laughed.

"Of course. You're not 'Ami anymore. You're Daddy now." Sakura said.

"It was what we wanted." Yugi said.

"Brother, our wish came true." Sakura replied.

"Oh yeah!!" Yugi remembered.

"Wish?" Yami asked as he got up and helped the kids onto their feet. "What do you mean wish?"

"The people threw us a birday party I think it was for us when we first got here 'cause we never had one before. We were told to make a wish on candles and the wish would come true." Yugi said

"We wished you could be our Daddy." Sakura finished. "We got our wish."

"Well children go pack your things. Your Dad needs to sign the final paperwork before he be your father officially." The Social Worker said.

"Otay." Yugi and Sakura said and they ran towards their room to pack the stuff that their new friends made or gave them.

Meanwhile Yami and the social worker walked down to the office in order to fill out the remaining paperwork

The paperwork was your normal everyday paperwork that you filled out. What was your name, your social security number, phone number, the names of those you were going to adopt, their newly changed names, the social security numbers of the ones you were going to adopt and so on and so forth.

It took about a half and hour for all the paperwork to be filled out and that's just when Sakura and Yugi entered the room each carrying a small little backpack.

"We're all set Dad." Yugi replied.

"Can we go and see cousin Mokuwa?" Sakura asked.

"You mean Mokuba?"

"Yeah him!"

"I don't know what Kaiba is doing today. Why don't we wait and see if we can visit him tommarrow okay?"

"Alright." Sakura replied in understandment.

"Well Mr. Moto everything is all set and approved. As of this moment forward anyone you meet you can officially address yourselves as Yugi and Sakura Moto." The social worker said as she signed the final paper.

"Thank you very much." Yami replied as he picked up the twins. "We'll be leaving now if that's okay. I want to take them out for a celebration."

"Of course. I hope you have a nice day and I hope you all have a great and long life together." The Social Worker replied.

"Thank you and you too." Yami replied

Yami carried them out of the house and he brought them over to the car and strapped them into their carseats before getting in to the front of the car and started to drive to a local resturant to let the twins have lunch before driving them home and when he did he carried them inside.

"Yugi, Sakura. Welcome home." Yami smiled at the newest members of the Moto family, the heirs to his company, (even though that's not the reason he adopted them) and more importantly to Yami, his son and daughter, whom he would love forever.

**I know I could end the story there but should I or should I not? I could always do time skips and stuff and think of something but it will be you guys who decide what to do and where I start off the next chapters. Elementary school or grade 4 in a private school, Middle school or seventh grade in a public school, or high school as freshmen in Domino High, the same school that was used in the Original Yugioh series? You will take your pick. **


	7. Chapter 7 new chapter

**Well this is chapter four and I think I'm going to start the time skip in Sakura and Yugi's life until their freshman year of High School. I don't think Yugi was friends with Joey, Ryou, or Tristan yet but in this story they will be so just to let you guys know the group will be Yugi, Sakura, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou. However there will still be bullies like there was in the series like Ushio. And Ryou's last name is in here because I'm going to add Bakura later in the series. **

**Also I need some help for one of my stories called Rejected Souls. Rejected Souls is another Yugioh story of mine set in Ancient Egypt and it's my most popular story thus far out of my 8 major stories. Due to the amount of readers I have for my Yugioh stories I'm letting my readers be a huge part of that story and this one as well by taking scenarios for both stories and characters for Rejected Souls. If you guys want to create a character or characters for the story let me know and I'll use them and you'll get all the credit for the entire chapter or the character. **

**You can do so by leaving a review, PM, or leaving an email at luna_alchemist or lunaeclipse16 if you guys want and you are a member of either yahoo or windows live messenger my yahoo messenger lets me add people of both IM users and if you want I'll add you. You just have to let me know that you know me through fanfiction because otherwise I'll think it's spam and I'll spam you because I get a lot of spam friend requests and I don't know how that one happens either. . **

**So without further adieu here is chapter 7. **

Chapter 7

Years have passed by for Yugi and Sakura and now they're entering their freshmen year of Domino High School. Over the years Yugi and Sakura have developed into their each and own person and learned to rely on other people instead of just themselves with the help of their father Yami and some therapists due to some social and emotional problems that started to develop as the two grew up.

At one point in their lives they started to believe that Yami only adopted them to take pity on them and that they were not wanted as children. It got to the point that they were almost taken away and that was a hard time for Yami because he was startled when he heard what Yugi and Sakura were thinking. He knew then that he had to prove to them then more than ever that he did love the two and he didn't take them in just out of pity. The moment that he laid his two eyes met the four scared eyes that were Yugi and Sakura when they were four years old.

Thus he closed his company's doors for at least three months to stay with Yugi and Sakura and he always told them that he loved them and did not pity them and then that didn't work.

Eventually their school work started to be affected by their beliefs and that's when the school started to intervene and enrolled the two in consoling sessions with the school psychiatrist. They even had to bring Yami in as well to hear his side of the story and they worked on the problem and eventually the problem started to subside and the two learned that they were truly loved and weren't adopted out of pity. Yami also learned that the problem the twins faced wasn't uncommon either. Children who were abandoned and left to an orphanage or even on the street and were eventually adopted start to have second guesses about their new parents and wonder if they were adopted out of pity or out of love.

Now, they have no problems what so ever and they lived their lives peacefully. Well as peacefully as they can.

When Yugi and Sakura started middle school problems started to arise. The students started to believe that the two were freaks of nature because of how different they were from other students.

Yugi didn't grow that often and when he started middle school, he was only 4'11. Just on the border of dwarfenism while at the same time Sakura was 5" at the start of middle school. Yugi also has mild asthma but that was normal for most children.

However Sakura wasn't spared of her own problems.

Sakura developed a lot of disabilities and problems due to living on the street and the emotional strain she faced when she doubted Yami's love. When Sakura was six Yami discovered that Sakura could not move her left eye at all except for one direction which was up. The reason is that she was born with Dwayne Syndrome and the twins never thought that something was wrong due to how young they were. It was actually discovered during a routine checkup. The condition causes Sakura to have constant headaches and she also has dual vision meaning one eye is near sighted and the other is far sighted. She also has asthma as well but she has severe asthma and is sometimes sent to a hospital due to her attacks if she has them.

Luckily they didn't and don't have to deal with their problems on their own. Over the years they met their few friends who accepted them for who they were. Those friends were Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Ryou Hiroshi, and Tristan Taylor. The four have always risked their reputations and their popularity for the twins and in return are no longer popular and are also bullied but they take the accusations and bullying with pride.

The morning of the first day of school came and Yugi is actually a heavy sleeper and not exactly a morning person unlike his sister so Sakura always had trouble trying to wake Yugi up.

"Come on Yugi time to wake up Bro!" Sakura said cheerfully when their alarm went off but Yugi just kept sleeping. "Yugi Moto get your butt out of that bed right now!"

"Giant doughnut come back." Yugi mumbled.

"No it won't come back. It's time for school. Wait did he just beg for a giant doughnut to come back?" She asked herself with a sweat drop on the back of her head. "The boy has been hanging out at Joey's house way to much if he's starting to act like him." Sakura added.

"Oh well, it's the first day of high school. You can be late if you want." Sakura said setting the alarm clock for an extra ten minutes because it doesn't shut off unless you turned it off and it would eventually piss Yugi off enough for him to get out of bed to turn it off.

Sakura went into their bathroom which was in their bedroom before closing and locking the door and got dressed into her uniform and headed downstairs and was shocked to see Yami downstairs making breakfast since he normally doesn't get up until at least eight in the morning due to the stress of his company causes.

"Dad, what are you doing up? Are you alright?" Sakura asked walking over to Yami.

"What no good morning Sakura?" Yami asked.

"Sure, Morning Dad, but seriously are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Why the sudden decree?" Yami asked.

"You're not usually up for another hour or so. The company always takes so much out of you but Yugi and I do try to help whenever we can." Sakura replied.

"I know sweetheart. But to answer your question today is a huge day for all three of us. After all it's you're first day of high school today. I can't believe that you're almost all grown up." Yami replied. "It seems like it was only yesterday I adopted you."

"Aww, that's so sweet Dad." Sakura said hugging Yami as he was putting a pancake on a plate. "Sweet pancakes!" She said going to the refrigerator and pulled a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of blueberries out and brought them to the table along with syrup.

"I still don't get how you can mix Strawberries and syrup together and how your brother can mix blueberries and syrup together. It's not kosher." Yami said.

"You're one to talk dad. How can you put syrup on ice cream? That's definitely not kosher and I would've easily thought you have pregnant cravings when I saw you do that." Sakura laughed.

"Alright I admit that we all have our weird fancies but what do you want from me?" Yami asked.

"You to be a normal father and go wake up your son before he's late for school." Sakura said.

"Yugi won't wake up again? Why can't he be an early bird like you are Sakura?" Yami sighed.

"Because I'm awesome and he's not." Sakura laughed.

"Sakura Moto!" Yami said disappointed.

"Oh come on Dad. It's not a big deal. Besides I am the older twin. I'm supposed to make fun of Yugi." Sakura laughed.

"I will not have you talking about your brother that way in this house." Yami said and Sakura smiled and she walked out of the front door since it was near the kitchen.

"Yugi is a lazy bum who can never get out of bed." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Alright smart ass." Yami said "Get back in the house and eat your breakfast. I'm going to go wake up your brother." Yami replied.

"Thank you." Sakura laughed as she walked inside and closed the door and when she sat down at the table the door bell rang. "Oh come on what the heck?" Sakura asked walking over to the door and saw Tea, Ryou, and Tristan standing at the door.

"Morning Sakura." Ryou said.

"Good morning Ryou, Tea, and Tristan. Where's Joey?"

"Probably still at home and still in bed." Tea sighed. "Same with Yugi?"

"Yeah. Dad's waking him up now. Though I think I should ban Yugi from sleeping over at Joey's house."

"Why what's wrong now?"

"Yugi's dreaming of giant doughnuts. I went to wake him up and all he said was "giant doughnut come back!" A clear Joey phrase if you ask me." Sakura said and the others sweat dropped just like Sakura did.

"Yep, that's Wheeler's move right there. Thank God your brother isn't a bottomless pit like Joey is." Tristan laughed.

"Yeah. Well we're going to have breakfast so if you go and get Joey we'll meet you at school. Or I should say I will. I think Yugi might be late to school because he's just getting up if Dad's lucky." Sakura added.

"Alright. We'll see you in homeroom since we're all in the same class together."

"Okay. I'll see you guys there then." Sakura smiled and waved as they walked off and then Sakura walked back to the table.

"Who was at the door Sakura?" Yami asked.

"Tea, Tristan, and Ryou. They wanted to see if Yugi and I were ready for school. I usually am by now because I just grab a poptart or two for breakfast and eat them on the way but since you made pancakes I wasn't."

"They went to go get Joey after they left then?"

"Yep. So is my sleeping brother up yet?"

"Yeah he's up. He's not a happy camper but he's up."

"Well at least he's up I guess. I'll probably head to school before him."

"I need to go to the office today instead of just being able to work here so I'll drive you kids to school. Take your time eating okay."

"Yeah alright." Sakura added as she sat back down at the table and started to cover her pancakes with strawberries and syrup just as Yugi came into the kitchen soaking wet.

"Well, Dad used the ice bucket on you again did he?" Sakura laughed.

"Shut up Sakura. It's your fault for not waking me up."

"I tried but all you did was call out for your giant doughnut. I wasn't going to get in trouble for being late. I decided to let you go down for that one on your own." Sakura sighed and she started to eat her pancakes. "Now eat your pancakes. Dad said he's going to give a lift to school today since he has to go to the office."

"Were the others here yet?"

"Yeah, I told them to go get Joey and we would meet them at school or in homeroom. Whichever one came first." Sakura replied.

The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet since Yugi wasn't really awake yet and Sakura was starting to get annoyed.

After breakfast Yugi and Sakura got their backpacks and Yami grabbed his suitcase before they headed to the car.

"Oh, Sakura. Do you have your inhaler? You might have gym today and if you do you might have to play." Yami asked.

"I think I do." Sakura said looking through her back and she found it. "Yep I got it."

"Did you take your happy pill?" Yugi asked.

"They took me off those three months ago. Where the heck have you been?"

"They might put you back on it if you're not careful."

"I'd like to see them try. If they did I'll just hide the god forsaken pills like I did last time."

"What was that Sakura?" Yami asked.

"Nothing dad." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Uh-huh." Yami said doubtfully. "I got to remember to personally take any of Sakura's pills and hide them so that she can't throw them out or hide them like she said." He thought.

Once Yami dropped them off at their school he bid farewell to them and wished them a good first day and then they headed up to the school.

"Yo Moto wanna be!" A boy shouted.

"Not Ushio already. Why the hell does he have to bother us already?" Yugi sighed.

"Well let's just ignore him like we usually do. We don't need to get into a fight on the first day of school bro." Sakura said.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean Ushio probably wants our money like he usually does."

"I'm not going to take being bullied in high school. It's not right even for someone like him. He just takes his anger out on us because he's failed at least five times. He's been bothering us since middle school since we had to walk past here. It's time we stood up for ourselves or just avoided it." Sakura explained. "That and I'm tired of getting grounded for trying to protect myself."

"You get grounded for how you protect yourself."

"Ushio always starts it! I don't get why I'm the one who gets grounded because of it."

"You get grounded because of how you defend yourself. You're a girl."

"Who is a red belt in Karate?" Sakura defended "I can take care of myself." Sakura added as they walked inside and someone grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled her back and put their arm around her neck.

"I was calling you squirt." Ushio sneered.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you. I was talkin' to my brother." Sakura said in a forced calm and gentle voice.

"Well guess what. Now that you go to school with me we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other."

"Gee I can't wait." Sakura said in the same forced tone. "Now if you excuse me Ushio I need to get to homeroom."

"Not without giving me your lunch money."

"You see, due to my new medicines I'm not allowed to eat lunch so I don't carry money on me anymore. Neither does Yugi, he's on the same thing I am so we can't help you out this year. Now please let me go so I can go to class." Sakura replied.

"I know damn well that you don't take medicine." Ushio replied.

"Oh yeah what do you call this?" Sakura replied going into her pocket and pulled out a medicine vial "Medicine perhaps? Gee I really don't know." Sakura said starting to lose her demeanor.

"Watch it Moto wanna be. You know, you're lucky Yami Moto adopted you two. Otherwise you'd still be a street rat."

"Well we were adopted and we're loved by him and so it doesn't matter." Yugi shouted.

"And I'm getting annoyed." Ushio said tightening his grip around Sakura's neck making it next to impossible for her to breathe.

"Sakura!" Yugi shouted grabbing Ushio's arm and tried to pull it away from Sakura's neck only to have the grip become tighter and he let go and moved back. "Do it Sakura! I know you can." Yugi added.

Sakura moved her arms so that she could get a decent grip on Ushio's arms and she started to move forward and as she did he was lifted up off the floor enough for Sakura to duck and move backwards enough to toss him over her shoulder and as he fell down he let go of his grip around Sakura's neck.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm all right." Sakura huffed rubbing her neck with one of her hands to try to relieve some of the pressure that felt like it was there.

"Well, let's go to homeroom." Sakura replied.

"Sis, are you seriously going to let Ushio get away with that?"

"There's no other choice Yugi. We're not going to get in trouble this early in the year. After all, none of the teachers believe us." Sakura said heading to homeroom with Yugi not that far behind.

"Moto! I'm going to get you later!" Ushio replied.

"Try if you want. I'm tired of having to deal with you. So I'm going to use the karate I know on you now and if you try to go after Yugi I'll still come after you." Sakura said. "I may not be a black belt but I'm rather damn close since I'm a red belt." Sakura added as they walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Oh god that was close." Yugi said and the two took a seat next to the others.

"What happened? You guys just cut the bell."

"Ushio started in with Sakura again."

"Are you okay Sakura?" Joey asked. "I'll kick his ass later."

"It's alright Joey. I tossed his ass and to answer your question I'm fine."

"I'm surprised you didn't have an asthma attack it looked like you could barely breathe."

"I couldn't but I just lucked out for once." Sakura smiled as the teacher came in and the class stood up to bow politely to the teacher.

"Ohayo students." The teacher said.

"Ohayo Sensei." The class replied in unison.

"You may take your seat." The teacher said and she started to do role call.

School passed uneventful and that's when Joey noticed the medicine vial hanging in Sakura's backpack.

"What the heck do they have you on now Sakura?" Joey asked pointing to the vial.

"Nothing why?" Sakura asked before noticing where Joey was pointing to. "Oh that! I decided to fool Ushio because I'm tired of his crap. Especially when it comes to him wanting our lunch money. So I took one of my old medicine vials and put a crap load of mini m&m's in there. The idiot actually believed it too."

"Is that you had a bagged lunch today?" Ryou asked.

"No we bought school lunch. We just bought a paper bag and put the food inside it to make it look like Dad made it." Yugi replied.

"Nice dude." Tristan replied high fifing Yugi and Sakura. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's head to the arcade. Sakura and I have to have our DDR rematch and Yugi and Joey have to have their duel monster rematch." Tea said.

"Sounds good to us." Yugi and Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm in." Tristan said.

"I'm always up for a duel."

"Then it's time to head to the arcade." Sakura replied.

"Sweet. Look out Yuge, I'm gonna take you down."

"In you're dreams Wheeler." Yugi laughed as everyone headed to the arcade.

**So everyone is heading to the arcade. Unfortunately the next chapter might take a while. After all I am working on Rejected Souls and I am also going on vacation next weekend for a whole week so I won't be around to update because there isn't internet where I'm staying. However I will be in Atlantic City New Jersey so hopefully the weather will be ok since the condo is on the beach shore. **


	8. IMPORANT PLEASE READ!

**I am so sorry for this but this story will be discontinued for a while. I am currently on my vacation borrowing my aunt's laptop to let you all know that my laptop got totaled today. My grandmother smashed the screen with a chair. And i can't see A THING!!!!! they aren't going to replace it either which means that i have to buy a new one by myself and all i have to my name is 20 bucks. It's not going to happen any time soon. please don't worry, i AM still writing it in my notebook like i have been for this whole time but i can't type it until further notice. once i can i will i promise you. i'm going to ask for a laptop for my birthday August 19th but until then, i can't update.**

**i am so so so so sorry. **

**Luna Eclipse  
**


End file.
